In order to attract Internet users to view their websites, owners of Internet websites use various methods of promotion and forms of advertising their websites, such as by advertising on television, radio, newspapers, magazines, flyers, billboards, and other means. These means rely on viewers of the promotion or advertisements remembering the advertisements when they have access to the Internet, e.g. when the viewer has access to their web-enabled mobile device or computer. However, many viewers may not recall the website name or may forget about the promotion or advertisement for the website altogether.
In order to avoid relying on a viewer's memory of the website based on viewing the promotion or advertisement, and any added effort needed by the viewer to locate the website, many websites promote their website and/or place advertisements for their website on other websites in the form of a clickable link or image. For example, websites often pay Internet search engines and web email sites to display an advertisement or to promote their website. For example, some websites display an advertisement for another website and may receive revenue each time a user clicks on the advertisement so as to be navigated to the advertiser's website. This form of website advertising is often referred to as “pay-per-click.”
In addition, some websites share previews of their content on other websites via a link exchange. A link exchange is an association of websites that exchange links to content. For example, a first website may send content from its website to a second website in the form of a preview of content to be displayed on the second website, and the second website may do the same with the first website. This exchange of content may be associated with a payment scheme, such as a “pay-per-impression” or “pay-per-click” payment. However, the above forms of website promotion and advertising do not differentiate between various different users.
Accordingly, a need exists for systems and methods for facilitating selective distribution of website content. More specifically, a need exists for systems and methods for selectively distributing or syndicating website content that is targeted to viewers having specific attributes. The present disclosure is directed to improving the distribution of website content by allowing tailoring of distribution to viewers based on attributes of the viewer.